


Send Your Cutest Delivery Girl

by ventoastrr



Series: The RinKonno Files [1]
Category: Danganronpa 4: Oh Heck More Despair!
Genre: (she doesn’t), F/F, THANKS CASSIE, cassie wants to run the pizza hut, gay girls having a gay time, illustrations??, jershea amami the asshole, kiyomi just wants to be a good boss, konno just wants to go home, pizza hut au, rinka just wants a cute girl in her bed, yes a fucking PIZZA HUT AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventoastrr/pseuds/ventoastrr
Summary: Just another average day at the local Pizza Hut.But what happens a customer orders an extra large deluxe pizza with a side of the cutest delivery girl they have on staff? What happens when the customer is ALSO a girl? Kiyomi owes Konno an extra lunch hour, big time.
Relationships: Konno Mitsu & Kiyomi Misumi, Rinka Sumato/Konno Mitsu
Series: The RinKonno Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823326
Kudos: 2





	1. Kiyomi Misumi, the Pizza Hut Manager

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i made a pizza hut au. enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi checks online orders and finds an interesting one.

_Sigh._

Was the only noise Kiyomi Misumi could muster as she trudged over to her desk and plopped into the chair. She was quick to perch her chin on top of her left hand, the other begun to loop around the cord of the telephone on her desk. 

Being the manager of a growing Pizza Hut branch was quite tiring, especially when having to deal with bimbos that complain about minuscule things like “Too much cheese!” or “That cashier told me my coupon was expired and to screw off!”. 

“Like Cassie would ever say that,” Kiyomi sneered. She had always knew Cassie to have a pretty bumpy exterior towards customers - but deep down, she was a good person... Right?

The cashier had often asked Kiyomi, politely or not, for her manager status several times. Kiyomi didn’t mind having to refuse every time. 

Maybe someday she’ll give it to Cassie. It would be a nice surprise for her.

Snapping back to reality, Kiyomi realized she still had a job to do. She spun on her chair and turned on the computer. Kiyomi was in charge of checking the restaurant’s online orders every so often, handing it to Emily, and possibly Jershea if she was there in the kitchen too.

Kiyomi distinctively remembered giving Jershea a job next to Cassie as a cashier, but that ended quite quickly. Now, she wandered a bit everywhere.

Sometimes she would actually help Cassie and take orders with her. 

Sometimes she would be driving the company’s car and delivering pizzas with Konno.

But most times, Jershea would frequently be in the kitchen doing her favorite job of all; helping Emily put toppings on pizza, stealing and eating extra toppings, and chatting with Emily.

Kiyomi didn’t have the heart to stop Jershea when she wasn’t distracting anyone from their jobs or ruining orders. As long as she benefited the branch, Kiyomi let her do what she pleased.

Mindlessly clicking every tab, Kiyomi finally reached the online orders that were sent to the restaurant. 

_Click._

Luckily the box was empty, except for one order. 

_Click._

Straightening her posture, the Pizza Hut Manager carefully read every detail on the order. It would be an embarrassment to give a customer something wrong. 

Seemed like a simple enough order. An extra large deluxe pizza with two cokes. 

_Scroll_

All was fine- Until the pair of light green eyes fell upon the final part. 

Guess this order wasn’t so simple after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> came for the pizza hut au, staying for the hot pizza lesbian action, aren’t you?


	2. A Manager, An Employee, and A Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi tries to find her star delivery girl, but finds someone else instead.

Kiyomi’s feet swiftly shuffled across tiled floors, her eyes looking inside of every room. She already told Emily the order and surprisingly, Jershea wasn’t there bothering her or stealing pepperoni.

_Konno.. Konno.._

Maybe she was in the bathroom! Konno should be on her break right now, and probably shut herself in one of the stalls!

“Konno!” Kiyomi opened the bathroom’s entrance and stood near one of the stalls, locked. 

Music abruptly stopped, silence following.

“Occupied,” Jershea replied. A muffled click pathetically echoing. 

Oh that’s it! Jershea can deliver instead of Konno! That’ll make things way easier! Kiyomi would hate to put an employee on delivery during their break. Hallelujah!

“Oh hello, Jershea! So, I was wondering if.. you could do a delivery for me. It’s sort of... erm.. unique.” 

Although there was a thick, solid door of fibreglass between the two, Kiyomi couldn’t help but stare at her feet and mumble. 

“Unique, you say?”

“Yes.. A bit. Actually, could you come out? Are you even using the stall?”

“....No. Ok, I guess I can come out.”

Jershea unlocked the stall, hiding her phone inside her back pocket upon exiting. Not like she’d tell her superior she had been watching Iron Man 3 in the staff bathroom.

Despite that, Jershea still had enough civility in her to wash and dry her hands.

“So what’d you need me for, Miss Boss?” Jershea leaned against the porcelain sink.

“Well I was originally looking for Konno, but you can still do this delivery for me, right?”

“Sure! So what do I have to do?”

“Just.. Come here for a moment. It’s a bit.. weird.”

Shrugging, Jershea stood up straight, almost having to go on her toes if Kiyomi hadn’t leaned down to whisper in her ear.

The employee’s face had went from nonchalant to shocked in a heartbeat. 

“Seriously?! No, no, no, no. You’re kidding right, Kiyomi?! Is that even legal?!”

Half laughing, half coughing her surprise off, Jershea held onto Kiyomi’s shoulders for support.

“No, I think it’s very real.. They sent the money and everything. Go check the computer if you don’t believe me. I’m sorry if you don’t want to do it..”

And with that, Jershea burst into panicked laughter.

“No, no, I think this is the perfect job for Konno. I don’t think I can fill out. Besides, I’ve got to help um... Emily with something! Yeah! Real hard work,” Jershea said with reluctance, “Real sorry, Boss. Bye!”

Before Kiyomi could respond, her employee had already fled past her- leaving her alone in the, now quiet, bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self insert, never doing again ;(


	3. Konno Mitsu, The Delivery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi barges into the break room and finally finds her treasure.

Things wouldn’t look so good for both women when Kiyomi finally found Konno inside of the break room. A rare occurrence, since the girl liked her privacy so much.

She quietly sat on the chair furthest from the door, picking slowly at some strawberry yogurt. 

Kiyomi carefully and slowly approached Konno, like a hunter walkings towards a wild beast.

“..Do you need something, Boss?” Bored eyes glared at the manager, as if she had interrupted something important.

Kiyomi squeaked, practically jumping right out of her own skin. Konno’s icy voice and stare had never failed to frighten her. 

“Yes! I’m sorry I’ve come in during your break but um.. Jershea and everyone else is busy right now-“

“You want me to make a delivery. On my break. When I just started eating my yogurt. Because everyone and that freeloader Jershea is busy.” Konno deadpanned, not taking her eyes off of Kiyomi’s.

Shifting in place, the manager gave a nod of compromise. Kiyomi had never felt so put on the spot. 

A few beats of silence stuck between them. Each second was getting more and more uncomfortable for the Pizza Hut manager. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Konno stood up from her seat, adjusting her cap. 

Kiyomi lit up, “O-oh! Great! I owe you one, Konno! Emily should have it done any-“ 

Konno had already gently shut the door behind her. 

Kiyomi hung her shoulders, sighing with relief. 

However, she immediately realized a fatal mistake and hurriedly ran out of the break room.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

She had forgotten to tell Konno the final, and most important detail.


	4. The Deal

_“Jershea, the customer is willing to give... One thousand dollars as a tip.. But in return, they wanted us to send our cutest delivery girl, perhaps as personal preference,” Kiyomi whispered bitterly into Jershea’s ear._

_Jershea’s jaw dropped. One thousand dollars?!_

_“Seriously?! No, no, no, no. You’re kidding right, Kiyomi?! Is that even legal?!”_

~~

“Hurry up! A customer could come in any second, idiot!” Cassie berated.

“Yeah, Rachel’s holding down the entire fort for us, so we gotta hurry!”

Emily, Jershea, and Cassie were bunched up in their boss’ small, cramped, but homely office. The desk was filled with papers to be signed and photos of Kiyomi’s mother and sister. A mug saying “WORLD’S #1 SISTER” sat beside a copy of “The Little Prince”. The coffee inside had gone cold.

Jershea, hunched over the computer clicking away, “Yeah, yeah! But trust me, Kiyomi told me about something really cool and you’ve got to see it!”

Click.

“Bingo,” Jershea slouched back into the soft office chair, smiling triumphantly.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to the screen, invested in every bit of information.

And there it was.

**ORDER:**  
_XL PIZZA, DELUXE - $14.99  
COCA COLA - $ 1.50  
COCA COLA - $ 1.50_

\- - -  
_ADDRESS: 531 SUNBEAM ST., JAPANVILLE, TK. G6W 4L8_

_TIP: $0.00_

**TOTAL: $17.99**

_**NOTES / PREFERENCES:**_

Front door, you know the drill. Send me the cutest delivery girl you’ve got, and if I am satisfied, I’ll tip $1000. I have high expectations. Thank you!

~~

Kiyomi dashed outside, into the staff parking lot. To her dismay, Konno worked fast, and had already left, given the absence of the delivery car. 

The manager’s heart raced. _What if Konno screws up and says something wrong?! That tip would be worth a fortune to everyone on her team!_

Kiyomi backtracked, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

_This isn’t the end of the world, Kiyomi. It’s just.. **a lot** of money.. lost.._

Kiyomi hopelessly stared onto the ground and thought of her sister. Oh well, wouldn’t hurt to work a little extra over time to scrape together the perfect present..

But a somewhere deep down, the manager believed in Konno. Maybe she would just _barely_ meet the customer’s standards and they’ll hand over the one thousand! Konno wasn’t too bad looking.. She just had very dull eyes and an even duller attitude..

Kiyomi dreadfully crossed her fingers, hoped for the best, and went back inside.


	5. A Small Dent

Konno Misumi wasn’t exactly the best driver. Not that she’d admit that to anyone. 

She wasn’t exactly bad either. She turned on her blinker, stopped at red and went at green- but there were times where deliveries resulted in scratched cars, broken fire hydrants, and many, many lawsuits. 

She’s gotten away with basically every offense so far (by just reversing and driving away), but how will she get it of this one?

Konno was in front of a gigantic mansion, trying to circle around the huge fountain that took up the center of the front court ended with the delivery car’s bumper, making direct contact with the right side of a hot pink Ferrari. Unfortunately, the **only** car in the lot. The middle of the passenger door had a large crater struck into it. The side mirror had fallen off entirely, glass shattered on the clean, paved driveway. 

Konno would be worried, if not for the fact that she could just drive away and carry on with her day. Hand on the gear, Konno began to shift it to reverse.

_“You’ve arrived at your destination.”_

Konno froze, recognizing the GPS’ robotic voice in the otherwise, silent car.

_“You’ve arrived at your des- sszzt”_

Konno begrudgingly stepped out of the car, going behind the car to pick up the food at the other side. Away from the monstrosity she herself had caused to that poor, helpless Ferrari.

She took the pizza and cokes out of the bag and closed the car door. If Konno was fast, maybe she could distract this customer long enough so that they _don’t_ see the horrors done to their car, hopefully not suing Konno in the process either.

Fate wasn’t too nice to Konno, as she just started to speed walk towards the grand wooden door, the wrecked car started to loudly honk. In an instant, the said wooden door opened so quickly, Konno could practically feel a breeze against her hair and face. 

She was met with bunches of magenta hair, and an awful mismatched attire.

_A woman._

Choppy hair tied into two large twin tails fell onto narrow shoulders. A bright yellow pullover sweater with dizzying and flamboyant patterns was worn over a tan dress shirt. The skirt, blue and flowing like a river, interrupted by dark purple stockings with green and pink polka dots.

Every single piece of clothing clashed with one another so horribly that it made Konno’s face twitch in disgust and her eyes sting.

Konno forced her mouth open. To say something, anything. To explain the display beside her. For a few seconds, no words came out. Having a pair of light blue eyes on her stopped Konno dead in her tracks. She’s gotten this far without a single ticket or accusation made against her and she planned to keep it that way.

Eventually, she finally managed to quietly muster, “..I think I made a small dent in your car.”

“.. Seems like you did, indeed.”

Konno knew she probably looked like a deer in headlights. After all, she was standing in this giant ass mansion, and probably crashed into some rich girl’s million dollar car. 

She had expected the magenta haired fashion wreck to yell at her, to sue her, to put Konno behind bars for a billion years. Never to be seen or remembered ever again.

But instead the girl burst into a hearty laugh. One that came straight from her stomach and could be heard from acres away. One that proudly allowed Konno see two pairs of razor sharp teeth. 

The fashion disaster of a girl clutched her stomach, leaving Konno to cock her head and confusingly step onto the stone patio.

The laughter soon reduced to small giggles and little gasps of air in between. When she had finally stopped, Konno balanced the pizza and sodas on one hand as she took out the credit card scanner. 

Konno exhaled through her nose, “..Extra Large deluxe pizza and two cokes. If you aren’t going to sue me for destruction of property, that will be $17.99.”


	6. A Pepperoni in Her Stepperoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get it pep in her step but  
> pepperoni

Konno had wondered many times how she’d come here. 

From having to deliver a dumb order on her break, to crashing into a hell of an expensive car, to stepping inside a gigantic mansion, to sitting inside of this hoity toity dining room of the most obnoxious, boisterous girl she had ever met. There was simply no answer for any question Konno could think of.

“Woohoo! I really caught a big one this time! Pizza Hut never disappoints!” The girl spoke more to herself than to Konno, but with her voice that could make a ghost town sound like an open-air concert, it was difficult to tell the difference. 

This time..?

~~

After being told to relax and wait, Konno let her eyes wander around the room. The lights above her were dimmed, soft music playing from the large speakers to her right. Wooden floors were spotless and waxed underneath her shoes. The table in front of her had a flawless cream white cover, a lit candle that smelled like vanilla in the center. If Konno were on a date, she wouldn’t think this would be too bad of an attempt.

Getting antsy, Konno contemplated whether she should just get up and leave or not. She still had a yogurt to eat, back in the break room fridge. Konno yearned the sweet dairy product with its tiny strawberry chunks.

As if on cue, the bothersome girl steps into the colossal room; pizza, colas, and wine glasses in hand.

“Hey! Why haven’t you sat down yet, Delivery Girl?” The girl placed every object in her arms onto the table, mindful of the candle.

She walked over to Konno’s side of the table and pulled out the chair, “Go on. I promise I won’t pull it away or anything,” A sly grin on her face saying otherwise.

“Oh. Okay,” Konno bluntly replied, oblivious to the girl’s deception.

The delivery girl brushed herself off and instead of sitting on a soft cushioned seat, she was met with the cold wooden floor with a thud.

“Ow.”

The trickster behind her snickered, entertained by her own dirty prank, “Oopsie, guess my hand slipped!”

She watched Konno stand up and fix her hat. Taking one look at her face made the air cold- It was devoid of all emotion, and hadn’t changed at all since the first time she’d seen her. Guess she didn’t prefer an innocent prank. Oh well, there’s always next time.

The delivery girl looked at her dead in the eye and pointed at the chair, “Ok, can I sit now?”

The girl’s eyebrow quirked up. _Not even a giggle or a frown._ Just a balanced, neutral line on a symmetrical face. It was almost hauntingly plain, if that even made sense.

“Fine, it’s not everyday I can do things like this,” The twin tailed girl pushed the chair back towards Konno, the latter reaching out to receive it. 

Fingers finally grabbing the seat, Konno’s eyes slightly widened as she was abruptly pulled from the opposite side of the chair. Instead of pulling face first onto the floor, two arms firmly held Konno from her underarms. The two girls were face to face, forcing Konno to look into those bright blue eyes.

“Your eyes.”

“Haha! You’ve got that right! They’re hella bright, yeah?”

“..They’re weird. They shine like lightbulbs.”

“Mhm!”

“...Although the room is dark, they look like they glow.”

“I get that more often than you think,” The girl chortled, baring sharp teeth that looked more dangerous than ever.

“..You also have very sharp teeth,” Still leaning against the clothing catastrophe’s arms, Konno reached out to poke at the girl’s teeth. She tapped at them harshly, as if she didn’t believe they were real. 

Fingers pulling away from her mouth, the girl began to speak again, “Yep! Was born with all 32! Aren’t I lucky?”

“..I guess. Why would one be lucky to have irregular teeth like yours..?” 

“I don’t know, I think I just like being a bit unique, you know?” She shrugged.

Konno’s half lidded eyes shut. She relaxed into the girl’s arms and dishearteningly huffed.

“...No, I did not know that.”

Both kept quiet, not knowing where to go from there. Konno’s underarms were starting to hurt.

“Gosh, um..” The girl hesitated, casting her eyes away.

“I’m Rinka.”

Konno opened her eyes, “..Konno-“

“No, I’m not Konno, I’m Rinka. Rin-kahhhhhh.”

“Yes, I already acknowledged that-“

“Riiiiin-kaaaahh. Say it with me.”

“..Rin-ka.”

“Oh my! Your name is Rinka too? What are the odds?!”

Konno groaned and let her entire body fall slack. She was absolutely done with this girl.


End file.
